phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Mix and Mingle Machine
This is a spoken word song to simulate the speed meeting of the Mix and Mingle Machine from Cheer Up Candace. Unless otherwise indicated, each line is said by a new person. Lyrics ''Chorus:(background chanting) Mix, mingle, mix, mingle'' Man 1: Glad to meet ya Man 2: Nice to see ya Pizza man: My uncle owns a pizzeria Candace: Hey, I smell muffins! Twins: We love to bake them. Gardener: Got any leaves? I'd love to rake them. Spanish man: Here's a maraca, we can shake 'em. Candace: I like your pants. Man 3: Here, you can take em'. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Man 4: I raise rats. Little girl: My tooth fell out. English man: I like to dance but I have the gout. Archer: I like to shoot a bow and arrow. Pharaoh: I like to dance just like a pharaoh. Small man: I'm very small, I need a booster. Man 5: I'm being followed by a rooster. Rooster: Yeah, I'm following him. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Man 6: I'm really dull, but you'll like Tom.' ' Man 7: '''I drew a banjo on my mom. '''Man 8: You'd never know I sport a rug. Candace: You forgot your socks. Man 9: I need a hug. Fat Woman: I lost 10 pounds. Man 10: I'm into sprockets. Sinister: You'll never guess what's in my pockets. Tom: I'm Tom. Keith: I'm Keith. Sven: I'm Sven. Rex: I'm Rex. Creepy man: Esh, eesh eesh eesh. Candace: NEXT! Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Chorus: Mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle. END Trivia *Before Danville for Niceness, this song was one of the ones with the most people singing in it. That's because besides Candace, there are a lot of other people in the Mix and Mingle Machine, and they all sing the chorus. *Appearances from known characters in the machine: Danny from Love Handel; a ba-dink-a-dink; a background dancer from Squirrels in My Pants; the old British worker from The Flying Fishmonger and the security guard from It's About Time!. Note: In non-HD broadcasts of this episode, in order to catch these people, you must pause exactly at the right moment as each line of four people whizzes on and off of the screen: there are really five people in the line, and pausing will reveal the hidden passenger. Usually these will only be random people of no significance, but if careful and quick you can catch these three characters. Each one appears more than once, usually twice. In HD broadcasts, all five people appear with no pausing necessary. Category:Songs Category:Big Ideas